


Drinking with Mikey

by ltcommkat



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltcommkat/pseuds/ltcommkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking with Mikey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking with Mikey

Michelangelo narrowed his eyes and did his best to focus on the screen in front of him as he kept one hand on the game controller and reached another behind him to the mini fridge, blindly foraging for another Bud Light. Finally grasping a can, he popped the top with his teeth and chugged it quickly, then threw the empty can over his shoulder andgot back to the game. His girl was on the couch next to him, holding her beer in her lap as she pulled ahead of Mikey in kills. "Take that, sucker!" she exclaimed. It was difficult to beat Mikey at videogames, and she knew she was only doing so well because he'd had a lot to drink that night, but she was proud anyway.

"Hey, no fair! The beer distracted me!" She laughed at his lame excuse. The round ended, her in the lead, and she cheered for herself while Mikey pretended to pout.

The look on his face was too cute, with his lower lip jutting out and a sour expression. But she could see the mischief in his eyes, and punched his arm playfully. He grinned at her, forgetting the game.

"Beer me!" she commanded, finishing the room temperature one in her lap with a grimace. Michelangelo grabbed another can and tossed it high in the air above her, laughing as she struggled to catch it. She laughed along, surprised she'd been able to grab it before it hit the floor, but the quick movements made her head spin and she had to grab his arm for support before she tipped off the couch.

"Woah there, dudette, steady!" he said through his laughter, grabbing both her shoulders to keep her upright. That last drink was really hitting him now, and his words slurred a bit.

She smiled sweetly, eyes shut, and put her thumbs up. He let go of her shoulders, and she sat upright on her own for a moment, so he thought she'd be okay. Until she started to fall again, no longer able to hold herself up. Mikey lurched forward, trying to catch her again, and ended up tumbling to the floor with her. The two giggled uncontrollably, choosing to remain on the floor, too amused by their level of intoxication to care that it wasn't very comfortable.

Their giggles died down eventually, and she rolled over to Mikey to snuggle into his side. This came to a bit of a surprise to him, as he'd had quite the crush on her for a while, but never had the guts to come out and say it. Drunk as he was, this seemed as good a time as any, especially since she'd made the first move.

He opened his mouth to speak and looked down at her, only to find her fast asleep, one arm flung over him. She was snoring lightly, mouth ajar. He knew he should probably move her back to the couch to sleep off the alcohol, but looking at her then, he just didn't have the heart. He wrapped his arms around her and passed out, and they stayed there until the morning, when his brothers caught them, still snuggled up on the floor.


End file.
